


mcyt oneshots

by kategibby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Siblings, Smut, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kategibby/pseuds/kategibby
Summary: these will be x reader and x each other, requests are loved, it will be all over the place, with spice, angst, fluff and more.
Relationships: Clay l Dream/Reader, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse/Reader, KarlJacobs/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Punz/Reader, Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	mcyt oneshots

TW: Sexual themes mentioned and highly implied

You were engaged in a high-tensity manhunt, with George and Sapnap chasing you. Dream was in the call, giving you tips, attempting to aid you but there had been a ton of close calls, many one-heart clutches that Dream had helped you succeed at. You were currently sprinting from Sapnap, George having died to fall-damage long ago and been sent back to spawn.

“GET OVER HERE OH MY GOD PLEASE” Sapnap screamed as you somehow stayed just out of reach of his character. Right after he said this, you took an incredibly risky jump off a cliff, ender pearling as you fell. Sapnap, not noticing the ender pearl paused to celebrate “HAHA NO WAY YOU SURVIVE THIS I WON.” Your hands tensed as you neared the ground, afraid that you would fall before the pearl. You scanned the screen for water but just before you hit the ground, the ender pearl landed and you were transported away.

“Sayanora fucker” you said laughing as your hands moved quickly across your keyboard, jumping across the top of the trees. You had one heart left, and no food so you attempted to play it safe for the next few minutes until Sapnap caught up to you and knocked you off the tree, killing you.

“SHIT oh my god I was so close. UGHHHHH” you said admitting defeat.

George laughed, reveling in his success, as he was the one who told Sapnap where you were. “I DID NOT THINK THAT WAS GOING TO WORK” Sapnap gasped out in between laughs. “Haha you’re my bitch now y/n” he laughed, running out of breath.

You were a flirtatious person at heart so naturally, your first response was “OH please call me that again Sapdaddy please,” mock begging, placing your hands together as if you were praying. You pouted, and this time it was Dream and Georges turn to collapse in a fit of laughter, you quickly following, while Sapnap stayed silent. “What, are you embarrassed?” you said, mocking him.

“Why would I be embarrassed when you're the one who just admitted to being my bitch” he quickly retorted, his stunned state leaving almost immediately.

Dream continued wheezing, managing to choke out “Shit Sapnap, oh my god,” before wheezing unstoppably yet again.

“Dream you sound like you’re gonna piss yourself,” George remarked, adding, “fitting for you, pissbaby.” He laughed again and the call was filled with chaotic gasps and wheezes for a few minutes, everyone's laughter just spurring the others on, playful banter continuing.

“Wow that was fun,” you remarked after you had all regained some sort of general calm. “Hey Dream maybe we have to call more often so you can teach me how to get better at these manhunts.”

You genuinely wanted help, but Dream took this another way responding, “Woah y/n shooting your shot huh? I thought you were supposed to be flirting with Sapnap, come on now.” You attempted to create a comeback to this or at least explain that you genuinely wanted help. You couldn’t think of one, and anyway, you wouldn’t have had any time to with the way the dream team had ganged up on you, laughing at Dream’s joke.

Either way, you doubt the comeback would have helped. You were shamelessly flirting with Sapnap, it was just what you did. You flirted with everyone, that's just the personality you had, but with Sapnap it just seemed different. You liked him even from before the first time you talked to him but you had put away your feelings for him months ago, not wanting to ruin the amazing friendships you had created. You knew that confronting him about your feelings would just mess up everything and you didn’t want to be the cause of a broken friendship.

For this exact reason your heart began racing when Sapnap said “Yeah, come on now baby, I thought you were MY bitch, not theirs.”

“B-baby?” You stuttered back attempting to ignore your rapidly heating cheeks and the way your stomach seemed to suddenly begin churning. Your long since shoved down feelings began to work their way back up, catching in your throat, prohibiting you from saying anything else to defend yourself.

“See you’re still just as affected by me as you were when we first met,” he said reading you like a book. You then realized he could see your face, as he was watching your stream, along with 11 thousand other people.

“SAPNAP are you seriously on my stream right now” you yelled trying to avoid the words he had just said. Your heart was still pounding though, and no matter how much you attempted to ignore it the heat in your cheeks still was not decreasing.

He laughed, and you could hear his mouse click, presumably closing either your stream or minecraft. You hoped it was the former. Through his laughs, he said, “Okay I’m sorry I just wanted to see your face all flushed just because I called you baby.” Your heart jolted again at the word, though you hid it better this time, being slightly more prepared. You heard George and Dream talking and laughing in the distance but their voices were drowned out by the rhythmic beating in your chest.

“Okay Sapnap, okay.” You said, disregarding whatever George and Dream had said. “Alright guys thank you so much for joining, thanks for hanging out,” you said, turning to face your camera, closing out of minecraft, and maximizing your face cam. “The edited manhunt should be out soon, so if you missed anything here, all the cool parts will be released on youtube later! Thank you guys for all the subs and donos and I’m really sorry if I missed any but I don’t think I did…” You turned to look at your past donos on your second monitor, checking if there were any recent ones you had missed due to Sapnap’s sudden decision to call you baby. You saw one and said, “Oh thank you ‘simpforsap’ for the 10 gifted, that's a lot, I really appreciate it.”

Dream interjected, “Wait what was their name?”

“‘Simpforsap’” you responded, unaware of what the issue was.

George, reading Dream’s tone continued his thought, remarking, “I thought that was your job y/n.” Sapnap, George and Dream burst into laughter again, while you sat back in your chair, a mock bored and unfazed expression making its way onto your face.

You ignored this comment, leaning forward in your chair, addressing your chat yet again, “Okay anyway, disregarding that very UNTRUE comment, I will see you guys next time I stream, I hope you have a good night, or morning or whatever time it is where you are, and see you next time!” You waved, and raided a smaller streamer with 153 viewers, watching their grateful reaction, that appreciation was always able to make you smile.

After another thirty minutes or so of the ongoing discussion over when to release the manhunt, or when you were going to stream with them next you had finally left the call, changing into pajamas and laying in bed. You grabbed the nintendo switch lying on your nightstand, planning to play Super Smash Bros or The Legend of Zelda until you felt tired. Before you could start your game, your phone began buzzing, signaling an incoming facetime call from Sapnap. You turned your LED lights on, set to red as that was the color you normally liked before bed, it calmed you.

Sitting up, you picked up the phone and were met with Sapnaps smiling face, laying in bed. “Sapnap why the fuck did you say that tonight, you are so annoying.”

He mocked an apologetic tone, responding “I’m so sorry but I just couldn’t miss the chance to see your face get all red when I called you baby.”

“Oh really, what about the way you were stunned into silence when I called you Sapdaddy?” The bold aspects of your flirting were much more apparent in private, and at night as you felt that there would be fewer consequences. You wanted to get him back for teasing you while you were streaming. “What do you have a kink for that or something, you want to hear me call you daddy while you fuck me?" You continued, unable to stop yourself. "Is that why you went silent? Were you too busy imagining what it would be like to fuck me while I call out your name to respond?” The words came out quickly, not processing in your brain and just spilling out at first thought. His expression went blank, the only other change was the rapid reddening of his already rosy cheeks. “See now I get to see you blush. Payback.” You smiled, proud of yourself for having this effect on him.

“You can’t” he paused, either not knowing what to say or not being able to, “You can’t say that to a guy and not expect him to get… I don’t know, worked up.” He looked away from the camera, not being able to face you. You had taken the conversation from zero to one-hundred so quickly and you were starting to regret it but still wanted to push him further.

“Worked up?” you said in a questioning tone. You knew exactly what he meant but you wanted him to admit it. You wanted to see his face when he said it.

“Oh fuck you y/n,” turning his head towards the camera again, his expression and response telling you he had caught onto your plans.

“You sure seem like you want to,” you teased, completely relentless. He groaned, officially done with you, essentially accepting defeat. “Come on just tell me what you mean by ‘worked up’ Nick,” you continued, using his real name to add a more personal aspect to your teasing. _Fuck, why am I saying all this, I’m taking it way too far_ , your mind screamed at you, reprimanding your words, but you didn’t stop, as you lacked self-control. His breath hitched, otherwise staying silent, not wanting to fully admit what you had caused him to feel. “Okay, how about this,” you bargained, “I will tell you a secret about me that involves you and then you have to admit what ‘worked up’ really means.”

“If you already know what it means, why do you want me to say it?” he begged, still embarrassed. You stayed unwavering in your request, wanting to hear him say it. Finally, he nodded, conceding to your deal.

“Okay, I will admit that even before I knew you I watched your streams and was a huge simp for you, and that never really ended.” Your tone was softer now, as you had never told anyone this information, except for your friends, long before you met him.

“That is not a worthy admission for me to say it,” he said, still embarrassed.

“Say what?” You said, egging him on. Your nails subconsciously dug into your palm as your mind raced, telling you that you were still taking it too far.

“You turned me on ok y/n. Is that wanted to hear? Imagining fucking you turned me on. Yes, I imagined it as soon as you said it both during your steam and now, just minutes before. God, you're dumb, now please leave me alone.” He hung up the call, too embarrassed, or angry to talk any more. You fell back onto your bed, and shut off your lights, lying in the dark. You were panting and full of conflicting emotions. You could not tell if your relationship with Sapnap was even platonic or romantic anymore. Maybe your feelings were sexual and platonic, maybe they were romantic, maybe they were just platonic emotions, but your younger hopes were clouding your mind. In all honesty, they could just be purely sexual, but whatever they were you knew that they wouldn’t just be resolved by shoving them down. You had tried that for years and clearly, it was not working. Kicking the sheets off your bed, your body much too hot to handle them at the moment, you sighed, allowing your mind to clear at least a little bit.

Just before planning to go to bed, you realized that you needed some sort of resolve with your emotions. You picked up your phone, the brightness blinding your eyes, and opened it clicking onto your messages app and opening your chat with Sapnap. You messaged him, _Nick. You affected me too. Please help me. I can’t deal with my emotions alone. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same but I really need help figuring myself out. I want you to help me, please I’m so conflicted, I don’t know how I feel. I’m still your friend tho, I’m not sacrificing our friendship because I don’t know how I feel._

Just before shutting off your phone, you saw the three dots indicating he was typing. _Okay, I’ll help you, because I don’t know what my feelings are either._


End file.
